


Persuasive Guidance

by thewrittennerd



Series: Persuasive Series [2]
Category: FBI (TV 2018), FBI: Most Wanted (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittennerd/pseuds/thewrittennerd
Summary: AU. When middle school guidance and local grief counselor Sam Burnett is “assigned” to Tali LaCroix and her widower father, local FBI agent Jess LaCroix, it takes everything in Sam to not fall for father & daughter – especially a man as handsome as Jess. One further issue? Sam is Jubal Valentine's ex-wife.
Relationships: Clinton Skye/Original Female Character, Maggie Bell/Jubal Valentine, OA Zidan/Original Female Character, Samantha Valentine/Jess LaCroix, Valentine Kids
Series: Persuasive Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786276
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Table of Contents

**Soundtrack** : See here the list of songs used throughout the story

 **Cast** : Meet the cast of Persuasive Guidance

 **Chapter 1** : Dr. Samantha Burnett has her first meeting with Tali & Jess LaCroix.


	2. Soundtrack List

**Persuasive Guidance – Soundtrack List**

Manic Monday – The Bangles

Breathe – Michelle Branch

All I Want – Toad the Wet Sprocket

We've Got Tonight – Bob Seger

Fallen – Lauren Wood

Tonight and the Rest of My Life – Nina Gordon

Sittin' on Go – Bryan White

She is Love – Parachute

What About Love – Heart

Angel of Mine – Monica

Gypsy – Shakira

Underneath Your Clothes – Shakira

Before it's Too Late – Goo Goo Dolls

Truly Madly Deeply – Savage Garden

Love Says it's Waiting – Bette Midler


	3. Cast List

Samantha “Sam” Burnett (formerly Valentine)

Julian McMahon as Jess LaCroix

Kaitlyn Dever as Juliet Valentine

YaYa Gosselin as Tali LaCroix

Caleb Reese Paul as Tyler Valentine (twin to Jordan)

Caleb Reese Paul as Jordan Valentine (twin to Tyler)

Talia Cuomo as Abigail Valentine

**Others** :

Jeremy Sisto and Missy Peregrym as Jubal Valentine and Maggie Bell Valentine

Carly Pope as Abby Valentine (formerly Skye)

Nathaniel Arcand as Clinton Skye


	4. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**  
It wasn't as entirely uncommon or highly unusual as one might think to have the sight of redheaded blur running past empty classrooms wearing a soft-sounding pair of high heels. But guidance counselor and local grief counselor Dr. Sam Burnett hates the very thought of being late to a meeting she would be getting a chance to sit in with one of her many students here at Thurgood Marshall Middle School. But here she is; rushing to get to Mr. Stanley's classroom/science lab. Although Sam had walked through all the corridors, she always managed to still get lost and, as she approaches Mr. Stanley's “laboratory of experimentation” – as he preferred his students & the other faculty members to call it – Sam is nearly knocked to the ground on her ass. If it wasn't for her slender fingers gripping the soft tweed of a men's size coat, the counselor would've uttered a long string of every curse word under the sun. “T-Thank you,” Sam utters in a soft murmur, lifting her gaze to the man who had caught her before she fell.

“It was my fault, ma'am,” the man replies, giving her a soft, kind smile before they each take a step back away from each other. Jess LaCroix may have been a walking, talking example of a cliché; tall, dark, handsome and desired _very_ highly by any woman young or old. But it didn't mean he was any less of a gentleman as he moves to open the door to the science lab; giving the redhead woman another soft, genuine smile.

Sam knew right away that this man was an FBI agent. He walked and carried himself in the same gait as her ex-husband Jubal Valentine. Though Sam trusted Jubal, something in her didn't trust this man in the least. Yet her instincts rebelled and all but forced, more of a firm encouragement, Sam to put her trust in this man. Just the sheer thought of him alone put some _very_ naughty thoughts into Sam's brain but she mentally shakes them off for another time. But she accepts his kindness of opening the door for her, stepping into the classroom ahead of him; smiling genuinely at Tali LaCroix.

So it's to Sam's surprise that the tall, dark and sinfully handsome man follows her into the classroom. _Hopefully Jubal wouldn't mind watching the kids tonight,_ Sam thinks to herself. She was going to need some alone time, just her, a romantic Hallmark movie and a glass or two of wine.

Especially after the man in question gives her a smile that was as close to flirting as Sam was going to let him get. “Let's get this meeting started, yes?” Warren Stanley starts, the thickness of his accent bringing a fit of giggles from Tali. She immediately sobers up at the stern look from her father and scoots into a straighter position in her chair. “Tali, why don't you start with what you like or don't like about school?”

Tali's eyes, the shape and dark brown color of almonds, looks to the three adults staring at her and waiting for a response. With a twitching of her cute button nose, the eleven year old looks her father straight dead in the eyes and says, “School is a struggle for me, Dad. I have very few friends and sometimes the other kids make fun of me for having only one parent.”

Sam turns the focus of her gaze from daughter to father, watching through her hazel slash green eyes as he too sits up straighter to give Tali a soft look of fatherly regard. Before he can speak up, however, Mr. Stanley opens his mouth, his intentions clear on throwing Sam under the bus. “I'm sure Dr. Burnett would be glad to offer her services as a part-time tutor.”

Tightening her lips up into an annoyed manner Sam nods her head once to the man sitting on the other side of Tali. “Yes, I can help tutor her, but also ask her teacher for one of the students at the top of the class to be Tali's classroom buddy.”

“I'd be much obliged on both ideas,” Jess replies, looking over to his daughter for her acceptance of the plan.

Tali nods and smiles in response then looks at Sam. “Doc Sam?”

“Yes, Tali?” Sam says, pausing in her task of putting papers away into a manila folder.

“Will you come over to see my bird?” Tali asks, steeling herself for a negative response.

“I'd…” Sam starts to say before Jess intervened in the conversation.

“I'm sure that Miss Sam has plans tonight,” he tells his daughter.

“Not that it would matter to you, Agent LaCroix, but nothing would appeal more than to see Tali's bird,” Sam says with a huff and she leaves the science lab, an indication on her behalf of getting the last word.

Jess' jaw tightens in silent fury, looking at his daughter. “Go wait in the car,” he tells her. Tali nods, grabs her backpack and rushes out. Jess stands to his full height and looks Warren Stanley in the eye. “Where can I find Dr. Burnett's office?”

“You won't find her there. She's probably heading to the other parking lot. Look for the motorcycle,” Mr. Stanley says, gulping nervously before he too makes his departure.

Motorcycle? Damn it all, Jess was all in for a woman owning a motorcycle if it meant he could go for a ride on the said motorcycle.

But first he had a few errands to run.

* * *

  
Parking the motorcycle in the garage of her new home, a recent purchase after breaking things off with Alan, which had lifted a huge weight from Sam's shoulders after she nearly catches Alan preparing to physically knock some sense into Sam's adopted daughter Juliet. Sam sent Alan to the curb after believing Juliet's side of the story but still moved the kids and herself to Scarsdale, a city that was half an hour away from the epicenter of Manhattan's busy streets. Easing the motorcycle to a stop just inside the garage, Sam turns the set of keys to the left, smiling to herself as the sound that could only fall somewhere between a purr and a low rumbling growl comes to a stop.

Sam then swings her right leg over the length of the motorcycle, grabs her satchel and heads for the door that connects the garage to the house. Reaching up with her right hand, Sam presses the button to close the garage door before using her other hand to turn the doorknob in order to step into the hallway of the utility room. “Don't come in yet, Mom!” Sam frowns at the unusual request from her oldest child but takes a few retreating steps back to return to the garage.

Inside the house Sam can hear her children rushing around and knows they're making an effort to get their allowances raised though Sam believed they deserved it anyway. Being a single parent wasn't easy, on Sam or her kids, but Sam gives all four of them daily praise for their hard work to make everything easier for Sam.

When Sam finally gets the all clear from Juliet, the redhead steps back into the house and moves further than she was able to before Juliet's request. Walking around the corner, Sam is surprised to see not only her four children but also Jess and Tali. In Tali's hands is a fairly large bird cage. “I hope you won't mind, Mom, but I invited Mr. LaCroix and Tali over for dinner,” Juliet says, smiling and shrugging sheepishly at the look Sam gives her.

“Go see if we have enough place settings for two more at the table,” Sam tells her oldest. Juliet grins and rushes off to the kitchen but not before pausing to hug her mother. “You so owe me for this,” Sam says in a low murmur in Juliet's ear and the teenager nods before leaving the room.

 _Oh how mighty of a fall Sam is about to take._


End file.
